


Way of the Wolf

by Myckell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feral, Fox - Freeform, Freeform, Gen, I'm fifteen and not the best writer please bare with me, Original Character(s), Story, pup - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myckell/pseuds/Myckell
Summary: Just this dumb little story I'm been working on to cure my art burnout.(Thank you Desiree for your nice comment! It inspired me to redo this first chapter in more of my own style and way. <3 u)Also I changed the name for something more fitting.





	Way of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm focusing on other things right now, so I can't quite work on this story all the time, but I'll try to keep this updated from time to time.

In a den that had been hollowed out many years ago sat a pure white wolf. The den and been a resting place for many pups bearing she-wolves before the white wolf. And the white wolf, named Mika, had just given birth to a litter of four pups.

She had finished licking the fetal sac and severed the umbilical cord from her pups. She instinctively nuzzled her pups encouraging them to nurse.

Three of the pups followed their mothers encouragement, whining and scampering close to their mother’s underbelly in an attempt to nurse.

But the fourth did not follow its den mates. 

Rather it lay motionless, its rising chest the only sign that it was even alive. It gave no interest to its mother’s licks and did not seem to yearn for milk.

No whines or cries escaped from their little mouth.

And unlike the pure white coat that was shared by Mika and her three pups, its fur was an unnatural orangish-red color.

  
  


Mika stared at the pup with a sad look in her eye. 

She knew what would be done to the pup if her mate saw them and she silently wished that it would miraculously spring to life and scurry up to her side.

She leaned over and began to lick the pup some more, in a vain attempt to make the pup move. 

The sound of footsteps caught her attention. 

In front of the entrance of the den stood her mate, a black wolf named Baki. 

He said nothing as he walked up to his mate, staring blankly at the defective pup. 

He looked over the pup with cold, dismissive eyes.

“What a shame.” 

That was all he said as he picked the pup up by his teeth and carried the pup out the den.

~~~

Baki clutched the defective pup in his teeth. 

He stood in front of the surging rapids of the river. 

Though it was spring the rapids were known to be icy cold all year round.

And Baki, without a hint of hesitation, tossed the pup into the surging rapids.

  
  


He heard a splash and turned away, knowing no pup could survive such brutal cold. 

The loss of the pup had no effect on Baki. There would always be other pups to be had, and the defective pup had little chance of living anyway.

To him, this was mercy.

  
  


~~~

  
  


The surging cold waters splashed the pup like daggers.

He couldn’t see, nor could he hear, but he could  **feel** .

He could feel his body being tossed and turned in the waters, his small body the only thing keeping him from completely sinking. 

And despite being only a newborn...something sparked within the pup. 

The pup began to paddle. 

He paddled though he couldn’t see, paddled in an attempt to not get taken under by the rapids. 

It surprisingly worked, and soon enough, the puppy’s paws found shore. And with strength no normal puppy could possibly possess, he swung himself out of the rapids.

He lay on his back, water dripping from his fur and the wind sending chills down his body……

~~~

It could have been minutes, maybe hours. The pup couldn’t tell how long it had been since he had been stabbed by the cold, he only knew that he was freezing.

And the combination of being so cold while also being so alone led to the pup’s first cry since his birth.

And as fate would have it, his cry was not heard by a ravenous bear or a hungry mountain lion but a rather curious fox named Taica.

Taica, compared to other foxes, traded cunning and mischievousness for kindness and softness. He was almost fatherly in a way, which was strange considering he had no mate or kits to call his own.

Taica, following the cries until he reached the shore, looked down curiously at the wet ball of fur lying on the shore.

“Well, well. Why are you lying on the ground little pup?”

The pup could only let out a sneeze in response, it shivered and let out a low whine.

Taica chuckled at the exchange and picked up the pup in his jaws, being extra careful as to not draw blood.

_ Did someone abandon this poor pup? _ Taica thought.

_ Judging by how wet he is…..maybe he fell into the rapids? _

_ It would be awful to leave a defenseless little pup in the wild, maybe I should take him with me. _

_ Actually...yeah! The others can probably help me take care of this guy. _

The idea, sounding good in his head, motivated Taica to keep the pup safe. And so, he set out towards his home that rested in the heart of the little forest.


End file.
